I Love You Too
by SarahTheUnicorn
Summary: Logan has had a crush on Kendall for years now and he finally gets what he wants but will everyone like their desision? sorry it is not in different chapters. DICLAIMER: nope. I don't own em'


_**Chapter one**_

It was a Monday morning the first day of the school year and Logan was just pulling up into the school parking lot as he saw Kendall walking into the school. Logan had had a crush on Kendall since grade 6; they were now in grade 9. Logan was walking into his first class. He had seen that Kendall was seated in the back row of the classroom; he spotted a spare seat next to him. He quietly walked to the seat and sat down, a few moments later the teacher had announced to the class that they were going to be doing a project with the student seated next to them, Logan got a little excited.

That night they were going to be working on their history project as the teacher instructed. When Kendall heard the doorbell ring he got a little excited "WAIT?" Kendall whispered to himself "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" He opened the door he smiled a little after he saw Logan blush a little "I hope he didn't see that" Logan thought. Kendall signalled Logan over to him, Logan did as Kendall wanted without hesitation. Later on Kendall asked Logan if he wanted to stay and watch a movie, "sure!" Logan replied. Kendall thought carefully he chose to watch a horror movie Logan approved. A few minutes later it had gotten a little too scary for Logan without hesitation he had jumped and he cuddled up next to Kendall; Kendall bit his lip then kissed his forehead. Kendall saw that Logan had smiled, he kissed Logan on the lips Logan kissed him back while sitting up Kendall tried to slip his tongue in his mouth, Logan opened his mouth and granted Kendall access, Kendall laid himself down pulling Logan down with him by his hair Logan moaned loudly. Kendall started to undo the brunette's shirt buttons, Logan started to undo Kendall's pants. Kendall got up whilst picking Logan of the couch grabbing his ass and carried him upstairs and ditched him onto the bed whilst yanking his pants of, before jumping on top of him he ripped off his shirt, Logan's boxers and his own he smashed his lips against Logan's giving him a passionate kiss. Logan had been dreaming of this moment since grade 6 and he was finally getting the guy of his dreams, Kendall got up and flipped Logan over. Kendall giggled when he sew Logan's ass bounce when he landed his stomach. Logan saw Kendall lubricate himself with his own saliva starting with sticking one finger into his ass pushing it in and out of him then added another finger and continuing on with what he was doing "NOW, DO IT NOW!" Logan screamed Kendall did of what was asked of him he started out slow not wanting to hurt Logan. "FASTER!" Logan screamed Kendall did as he was told Logan moaned loudly "HARDER!" he hissed, Kendall did so as Kendall hit his prostate Logan screamed out with pleasure "FUCK, YES, RITE THERE".

"You know that your hips are gonna hurt like fuck tomorrow, rite?" Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, OHH, but it is totally worth it, OHHHH" Logan said with pleasure.

"Logan, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me to, OHHHH"

Kendall pulled out after they orgasmed and laid next to him

"Hey Logie?"

"Yes Kendall?"

"Can you please stay here tonight, please?" he said looking at Logan with his cute puppy dog eyes

"I dunno I will have to go call my mum he ran across the other side of the room to his pants making Kendall smirk happily from seeing him wag.

"Hello?" said Mrs. Mitchell

"Hey mom it's me, Logan"

"Yes dear?"

"Umm... is it okay if I stay at Kendall's tonight?"

"Haven't you got school tomorrow?"

"Yea. But Kendall will drive me there"

"Kay, but make sure you get to school on time!"

"I will, I will! Bye-Bye mom!"

"Bye-bye, Logie!"

He hung up and turned around to see Kendall staring at him whilst smirking.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing just looking at your junk" he said with a smirk on his face

"Well, we should probably get some sleep!" Logan said

Kendall sighed "okay then, come here you!"

Logan jumped toward Kendall.

They didn't have much trouble sleeping because they were so exhausted from the events that happened earlier that night.

_**Chapter two**_

The next morning Kendall and Logan awoke to the smell of pancakes

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Logan asked

"Indeed it is" Kendall replied with a smile on his face

"Good morning mummy!" Kendall said proudly

"I see you have a 'friend' over" said Mrs. Knight

"Good morning Mrs. Knight" Logan said happily

"Good morning, Logan" Katie said deviously

"Morning" Logan said mockingly

Katie made a face at him

"I see you two are really hitting it off?" Kendall stated

"Teehee" giggled Katie

"So" said Kendall awkwardly

"Yes honey?" said Mrs. Knight

"Can we have some?"

"Yea, go have a shower first you two" she said uncomfortably

"Kay" Logan said with his eyes wide

They ran upstairs into Kendall's bathroom stripped off then hopped into the shower a few minutes later they had hopped out got dressed for school and went down stairs to eat breakfast and pack lunch.

"That was quick" she said

"What cha mean?" Kendall said without hesitating

"Well we aren't exactly deaf, we could hear you last night" she said calmly

"So, big brother?" she questioned him

"Yes Katie?" he said

"Are you umm you know...?"

"Gay?"

"Yea, are you?"

"Umm, kinda, sorta, yea I guess so"

His mother's face went blank

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yes honey, I'm just processing this" she said "Okay are you all ready for school?"

"Yes Mom" said Katie reluctantly

"Guys hurry up you still have to drop Katie off too"

"UGH!" sighed Katie "SOOO CLOSE!"

"What is she talking about" asked Logan

"Her game she's been attached to it for days!"

"WHHAAATTTTT" Katie screamed "AGAIN ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEE UGHHHHHHH" she sighed "Well are we gonna go, Big Brother?" She asked rudely

"Go hop in the car then!"

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him into the car and drove off first to Katie's school

"Thanks, Big Brother"

He gave her a kiss on her forehead then she ran off and disappeared into the school gates. Kendall reversed out and headed for their school, when they got there they quickly hopped out of the car and ran into the school gates to assure they weren't late.

They ran to their assigned locker then got out their necessary books and ran to their class and sat down. The teacher asked lots of questions and of course Logan being the smartest student in grade 9 he had answered every single one of the correctly.

Throughout the day they went to all their various classes and got a tone of homework but they didn't mind as long as they were together that's all the cared about. At lunch they were sitting at the back of the oval making out when along came the school bullies. They were only mean to the gays.

"What you to fags up to? HUH?" yelled Carlos

"Stop spreading germs around its discussing!" screamed James

"You looking for trouble?!" the blonde asked

"What's it to you, FAG?" screamed James again

Kendall jumped up off of Logan's lap and threw a punch at James then kicking Carlos in the stomach.

"KENDALL" Logan yelled out in surprise "were did you learn to fight like that?"

Carlos and James ran off adding in "we will be back!"

Later that day when they went into the bathroom Carlos and James went in a few seconds later and locked the door behind them.

They sat down on the bench then started making out they forgot to check if anyone was in there, just to their luck it was Kendall and Logan they were watching from the crack in the door they started to lay down and take off their clothes when they heard a toilet flush Kendall then walked and Logan followed not far behind. They quickly shot up off the bench and they realised it was too late to act normal they had heard everything.

"Hi guys!" Logan said

"Hehe, you heard that didn't you?"

"Kinda, sorta, yea" remarked Kendall

Logan laughed at what Kendall said

"I see why you were picking on us, it's that you didn't want anyone to know, isn't it?"

"So do wanna call it a truce and be friends?" suggested Carlos

"Sure!" said Logan

They all hugged each other they were now officially friends, they straightened up and walked out of the bathroom just like nothing happened. They all went and sat at a table together and started talking and gossiping about the other students. The bell went and it was time for them to go home they went straight to Logan's house they knew his parents wouldn't be home they went straight to Logan's room

_**Chapter three**_

When they exited Logan's room Kendall was limping around the house they were walking around without clothes on, Kendall thought it felt rite. Kendall asked if he could stay the night Logan told him to ask his mom. His mom approved they first did their homework Logan practically did it for Kendall he was thankful. They were in Logan's room when his parent got home so it didn't take them long to get dressed, they went down to greet his parents. His mother greeted Kendall warmly his father gave Kendall a handshake as he introduced himself to Mr. Mitchell.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kendall we've been hearing a fair bit about you lately!" said Mrs. Mitchell

"I'm sure you have!" he said happily

"Would you boys like some juice and a sandwich?" Mrs. Mitchell asked

"Yes please!" Logan said happily

"That would be nice, thankyou Mrs. Mitchell!" Kendall said thankfully

"So boys" Mr. Mitchell went on

Their conversation went on for a while until Mrs. Mitchell returned with their meal

"Thank you!" Kendall said thankfully

"Mmmmm best sandwich ever" Logan commented

Logan wanted to tell his mom about being gay but he didn't know how to, Kendall saw what he was trying to do so he leaned over and kissed Logan, Logan put his sandwich down on the plate and jumped up on Kendall he put his legs above his hips for support he walked over to the couch and dropped Logan then jumped on top of him the two boy started moving around then fell on the floor. They were stopped by his mother clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry mom!" he said sarcastically

"So, Son your Gay are you? Huh?" His Farther said anxiously

"Uhh, yes Dad, I am" admitted Logan

"Good for you, Son, Good for you!" His mother said proudly

His father stormed off.

"Where are you going dad?" Asked Logan

"I'm off to the bar!" His father said angrily

"Logie, where are you going?" Asked Kendall

Kendall and Mrs. Mitchell ran upstairs he wasn't in his room they went into his bathroom and they saw him with a rope around his neck attached to the shower curtain pole standing on the side of the bath

"NO, LOGIE DON'T!" Screamed Kendall

"Why not" Logan wimped

"I can't live without you!"

Kendall ran off crying he jumped onto Logan's bed Mrs. Mitchell untied Logan freeing him from the rope he jumped down off the tup and ran over to Kendall and comforted him he kissed Kendall's forehead. Kendall looked up and saw Logan kissed him

"Logie!" Kendal said happily

"I can't leave you" Logan said sadly

"I will leave you two alone now" Mrs. Mitchell

They kissed

"I love you Logie"

"I love you too"

They started making out

"Can I come to your house tonight?" Asked Logan "I don't think I would be able to handle my farther tonight"

"Sure, my mum would understand" Said Kendall understandingly

They were pulling up at Kendall's house when Katie went and opened the door to greet him

"Hello, Big Brother" smiled Katie "And Logan?"

"His father is really pissed"

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yea, Logie why don't you go put your stuff inside"

Logan did so, while Kendall and Katie talked

"His dad stormed out of the house then Logan ran upstairs and tried to hang himself" Kendall explained

"Poor fella" Katie sadly

"Okay lets go inside"  
when they went inside Logan was on the couch and Mrs. Knight was comforting him

"Honey tell me what happened" said Mrs. Knight

"It was my dad" Logan explained "he hates me!"

Katie had now found out what happened she ran and gave him a great big hug

"I'm so sorry!" Said Katie "Why did he do that to you"

"Well he found out and he didn't approve" Cried Logan

"What about your mom?" Asked Katie

"Meh"

"What do you mean, Meh?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Okay?"

"Okay!" Said Katie

"Hmm, who wants Dinner?" Asked Mrs. Knight

They followed her to the Kitchen and sat at the table. She went to the stove and put the food on the four plates she had laid out earlier

"Smells nice Mrs. Knight!" Said Logan

"Yea!" Commented Katie

"Good, because you have to eat all of it!"

_**Chapter 4**_

It was now Friday afternoon and the boys were in their last lesson of the day

"What is the answer to...?" Asked the teacher

Logan's hand shot up into the air

"Yes, Logan?"

"12856!"

"Correct"

Logan smiled, Kendall looked at him amazed how could he answer that so quickly without using paper?

"Beats me!" Kendall thought "You're amazing, Logie and to think that your all mine!"

"You're amazing" he whispered to Logan

"I try" Logan remarked

The bell rang to mark the end of the day. They ran to their lockers where Carlos and James were waiting

"Hey you two love birds" Carlos said

Logan blushed "Hehehe"

Kendall giggled at the sound that Logan had made when Kendall slapped his ass.

Logan bit his lip as Kendall grabbed it and picked him up and started kissing him. They were stopped by a teacher clearing their throat

"Sorry!" they said

That night they went to Kendall's house to play his instruments. Kendall asked Logan to sing a song

"Music?"

Kendall picked up his guitar and started to play it

"Go" he said to Logan

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish that you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, every day_

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

"

"WOW" Kendall smiled "That was awesome!"

"What about you, can you sing?"

Kendall continued on with the same song

"_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

"

"Pretty good"

"Pretty good?" Katie said "That was the first time I heard my big brother sing and it was amazing! Can you guys do a duet?"

Kendall started playing were he left off

"_You_ _got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

"

Katie started clapping "that was awesome!" she said as she smiled

_**Chapter 5**_

Kendall and Logan were in Kendall's house watching T.V when Katie walked into the room

"Hey, Big Brother!" she said happily

"Hey, baby Sister what are you so happy about, Huh?" He asked

"I've got a boyfriend!"

"Good for you!"Said Logan.

*Katie POV*

"Thanks, Big Brother!" I said as he kissed my forehead then I went and hugged Logan. They drove off and I disappeared through the school gates, then I saw Max

"Hey, Max" I said happily

"Hey, Babe" He replied "Do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Uh. I will ask my mum" I picked up my phone then called my mom

"Hey, Mom is it okay if I go to my boyfriend's house tonight?"

"Uh, Okay?" She replied

"Okay. Bye!" I hung up

"Well?" he asked

"Yup, I can come over" I replied

It was the end of the day and his Mom was picking us up. It was pretty much silent for the whole trip. We finally got to his house; his Mom pulled up in the driveway and went into the garage. We then went inside.

"Katie I will carry your bag" he told me

"Okay, Okay!" I said

We went inside then went in his room do homework, when we were finished we went downstairs to watch a movie. When the movie was finished I called my Big Brother to come pick me up

'DING DONG'

His mom went to open the door I ran upstairs to get my things then came back down.

"Hey, Big Brother" I said

"Hey, baby sister. Ready to go" he asked me

"Yup" he took my bag and put it in the car "Where's Logan?"

"He's at home watching T.V" He replied

"Okay let's go then" we hopped in the car I waved Goodbye to Max as he looked out the window. Me and my Big brother spoke about random things on the way home. When we got home he pulled into the parking area, Logan came out and grabbed mine and his bag and walked back inside. I came inside and he hugged me and my Big Brother picking BOTH of us up.

"How?" asked Kendall

Logan just put us down and continued watching T.V.

"DINNERS READY!" Yelled my Mom

We ran to the dinner table and started eating

"Thanks Mom" Commented Kendall

Mom smiled. After dinner we all went to bed

*No P.O.V*

"KIDS, TIME TO GET UP!" yelled Mrs. Knight  
"okay, okay we heard you the first time!" yelled Katie "can I go to the movies tonight with Max?"

"Uhhh, Umm... Okay how are you going to get there?"

"Kendall?" Katie asked

"UGH yeah?" He asked

"Okay then" Mrs. Knight responded

"WHAT?" Kendall asked

"You're dropping me and Max at the movies after school"

"Only if me and Logan can go too!"

"Huh?" Logan groaned

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?"

"Uh, sure, why?"

"No reason"

"C'mon were gonna be late for school" Logan stated

"So big brother, what movie are we gonna see?" Asked Katie

"Uhhh, I dunno what do you wanna watch?" Kendall asked

"Umm, how about 'Kiss and tell'?" She said

"That sounds great!" Said Logan

*Logan's P.O.V*

I was looking at Kendall when 'the most romantic scene of the movie' came on. I looked at the screen and I saw him look back at me, I looked back at him and before we knew it we were making out a few minutes later the movie was finished and we went out for ice cream and went home. Mrs. Knight was asleep so we went straight upstairs and after setting up Max's bed we all went to bed.

_**Chapter 6**_

We were awoken by Mrs. Knight cooking breakfast we had to get up early because she said that we had a surprise

*NO P.O.V*

"KIDS C'MON! HURRY UP!"

"Mom me and Logan are gonna have a shower"

"Can you wait until you have had breakfast?"

"Okay, Okay"

"So what's for breakfast Mrs. Knight?" Asked Logan

"Bacon and eggs"

"That was great Mrs. Knight" Said Max

"Thank you Max"

"Okay mom we are going to go have a shower now"

"Don't take too long we have to leave soon or we won't get a good paring spot"

*Kendall's P.O.V*

Me and Logan were heading upstairs to go have a shower when my mom yelled out that we have to leave in 20mins.

"We don't have to be too quick do we? I mean we all got ready this morning before school" Explained Logan

"C'mon what could we possibly do in there that will take so long?"

Logan was looking at me confused.

"Nah I'm just kidding with ya. Let's try something new"

"That sounds interesting, what are you talking about" he said excitedly

"C'mon hurry up and I will show you"

We ran the rest of the way upstairs and through my bedroom to the bathroom and stripped of and got in the shower.

"What were ya gonna show me? Huh?" he asked me

"Okay stand up"

As he got up from the shower floor I Knelt on my knees and I saw Logan start to smile when he saw what I was about to do. I started to smile when he begun to go hard. As I took his member into my mouth we heard my mom knocking on the door telling us to hurry up I got up and we both started to wash our hair.

"C'mon guys hurry up!" My mom said as she knocked on the door. "I've already set out your clothes on the bed just hurry up and dry off!"

"Mkay were just rinsing our hair we will be 2secs!" I said

"C'mon kids get in the car, Katie go and put your DS away"

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

"FINE!"

"Go and tell the boys to hurry up don't go in there though!"  
"I don't wanna go in there I'm not taking ANY chances!"

*Katie's P.O.V*

As I was running upstairs I heard a noise coming from Kendall's room and it didn't sound like they were talking. All I could hear was moans coming from his room.

"BOYS?"

"SHIT!" I heard one of them whisper

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Uh, NO!" I heard Logan say

"Okay then hurry up, were leaving soon and mom doesn't wanna wait!"

"Okay were just um, getting dressed"

"Oh I know what you were doing alright!"

* Logan's P.O.V*

We were all in the car on our way to somewhere of witch our surprise was. The car ride was a bit quiet apart from the conversation that Katie and Max were having and the songs playing on the radio that Kendall and I were singing along to for a few minutes.

"Alright kids were here!"

We all looked up to see that we were at a theme park.

"Oh wow! Thanks Mrs. Knight!" I said

"No problem! You boys deserve this and you too Katie you get good grades every year"

"Wow that was a great ride!" I said

"C'mon lets go to the tunnel of love!" said Kendall

As we walked to the tunnel of love me and Kendall were talking about what we were gonna do tonight

"WELCOME! COME HOP ON THE 'TUNNEL OF LOVE'" We heard a man say into a speaker phone

As me and Kendall lined up we heard Katie and Max calling us to wait for them.

On the way home we were doing the same as on the way there accept Kendall was sleeping on my lap and I was trying so hard to ignore it. I had to wake him up but I couldn't he was so cute when he is sleeping. We went over a bump and his head bounced waking him up.

"Nearly home?" He asked me in a soft voice

"Yea nearly home" I said disappointedly

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... nothing"  
"C'mon tell me what's wrong

"NOTHING"

"Okay! Okay!"

We pulled up in the driveway and we all hopped out of the car ran inside to turn the T.V onto our show before Katie and Max.

"GO, GO, GO" We heard Katie scream

Me and Kendall ran inside to turn the T.V onto our show before Katie and Max. Me and Kendall jumped towards the lounge and I grabbed the remote.

"HAHAHA YES!" I screamed

"UGH!" Katie said "Hey Max you got your DS?"

"Okay guys! I'm going out tomorrow so Katie what are you doing?"

"She can come over my house Mrs. Knight"

"Thanks Max do you wanna call your mom?"

"Ok yea" Ha said "I probably should"

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Were gonna stay here and-" Said Kendall

"OKAY"

Me and Katie laughed.

"OH! Yea ok rite"

"Okay Katie and Max its bed time you too boys"

"Can we just go in our room and be quiet?"

"NOT POSSIBLE!" We heard Katie scream from her room

"KATIEE!" I screamed at her

Mrs. Knight went up to Katie's room to say goodnight to Katie and Max.

"Guys I'll be in to say goodnight in a second"

A little while later she walked into our room and kissed Kendall and then said goodnight as she put something on his bedside table as she walked towards the door.

"What's that?" I asked him

He picked up the jar and read the side of it

"It's uh"

"Is that lube" I asked him

"YUP" He said surprised

"C'mon let's go to sleep Hun"

"I love it when you call me that Logie" He said as he kissed me "I love you Logie"

"I love you too"

_**Chapter 7**_

When I woke up Kendall was still asleep I got up and I thought I might make breakfast. By the time he woke up and came downstairs I had pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning you"  
"Morning, what you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast for you"

"Oh you didn't have to do that!"

He ran over and kissed me then picked me up and carried me to the lounge and threw me down.

"Wait breakfast" He told me

"Rite breakfast"

"Later"

"Yea... Later"

"So my little Logie what's for breakfast?"

"Well bacon and eggs and pancakes"

"I love your pancakes"

"Aww thanks

*Kendall's P.O.V*

We had finished breakfast he got up to do the dishes and I went up to him and kissed his ear and went down to his neck. He turned around I grabbed his ass and picked him up. As I started walking toward the stairs the phone started ringing so I sat him on the side of the lounge waiting for them to leave a message. It was my mom.

"Kendall, Logan when you guys get this message call me back"

Me and Logan stopped what we were doing and I walked toward the phone.

"Hi mom what's up?"

"Um okay your room only"

"Huh?"

"As in only in your room"

"OH, okay I get what you mean see you later"

"At 2.00 you need to go and get your sister"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone down and walked back to Logan.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just my mom"

"What did she say?"

"At 2.00 we have to pick up Katie and only in our room"

"Huh?"

"Only in our room"

"OH okay"

"C'mon lets go upstairs and you know"

"Yea I Know"

"I love how you say that"

"And I love you"

"I Love you too Logie

_**THE END**_


End file.
